


Three Awake

by Kes



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kes/pseuds/Kes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heimdall sees much, even far, far away from the core worlds of the Nine. (he also has a picnic.)</p><p>[post Thor 2, during Guardians of the Galaxy, so spoilers for that.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Awake

Heimdall sits at the rim of Asgard staring out across the cosmos, a steaming flask of spiced cider and a box of food spared from his sister’s kitchens at his side. Officially, he has been suspended from duty in disgrace. Unofficially, he is fully aware of why ‘Odin,’ has sent him away from Gladsheim, and is regarding it as a holiday of sorts. Let Loki have the rope to tie himself up with. It’s a more pleasant holiday than it could have been, had Hogun not spoken up for him and ensured his return to his own home in the hills of Sokkvahaug. (In return, Heimdall has convinced his sister Dageith to stop whining that the seat of Sokkvahaug had gone to Hogun four hundred years ago rather than any of the old local Asgardian families, like, say, theirs.)

At any rate, it’s his first proper holiday since his watch began, and he has been on watch for a long time. Home doesn’t really feel like home, not after all these years, but Dageith’s children are delightful, the food is good, he has not worn armour for several moons now, and he is going for rambles most days. It’s true that most of them end somewhere at the far end of the old docks where most people dare not go, overlooking the rim with a drop into infinity below them, but there is still so much to see.

When first the purple flash sears the cosmos, he is dozing, but it wakes him. How could it not? He can see nothing but a fancy - and very familiar - roof, but he can hear well enough. A third Infinity Stone unleashed upon the universe from its hiding place, and treachery where they had placed their trust. There is never a good reason for gathering Infinity Stones.

Heimdall can do nothing from here, so he has a drink and keeps watching and listening. There are worse options than the Nova Corps, he supposes, and considering the mess Asgard had made of the last Infinity Stone to pass through their hands… They should take it back from Tivani, but where could it go then?

It’s hopeless. And any solutions he does come up with - perhaps even this news - have about as much chance of being listened to as a cricket farting in Niflheim. It would have been another decade at least, he thinks, before he or anyone who might believe him would be in a realistic position to do anything about Loki, though given the boy’s record he would probably speed the process up a bit. This, though - this changes things. Three awake. He must try.

When he gets home, he sits down heavily. “I’m going to Sokkvahaug Tower tomorrow, and perhaps to Gladsheim after that,” he says, the ghostly weight of armour on his shoulders.

"Is it war?" The children look alarmed, but Dageith only shifts her poker in her hand as though it is a sword. After he was chosen as watchman, she had become their father’s heir, and though she had never followed Sif’s path she has mustered troops and occasionally fought with them.

"Not yet. But there is treachery in the spaceways, the third of six has been awakened from its slumber, and discord can only grow."


End file.
